PvM
PvM is an abbreviation for Player versus Monster, which is also known as Monster Killing. When players engage in Combat with a monster, they are often under a less imposed risk compared to PvP (Player versus Player, also known as Player Killing). This does depend on the monsters combat level though. A player might not be under danger if fighting a level 3 Goblin. But if the player would fight the level 785 Corporeal Beast, well... That's a whole different story. Monster Statistics Almost all monsters drop something when they die. Men drop bones, demons drop ashes and cows drop raw meat. But all monsters also have a chance of dropping a rare item, coming from the rare drop table. It is mainly the monsters combat level and/or requirements to kill that decides what type of rare item it drops, and what are the chances of getting one. While there are a few monsters that are passive towards you, there are also those that are not. Many monsters that are have high combat levels are quite often aggresive towards the player, until he or she reaches one more then twice the combat level. When the player does reach that stage, the monster will become passive towards you, but you should note that there are monsters that will permanently stay aggresive towards you (Due to the fact that a player can not get a higher combat level then the monster, or due to the monster's location). An example of a passive monster and aggresive monster in both Fortis: Economy and Fortis: Survival is the Black Dragon (Passive) and a TzTok-Jad (Aggresive). For Fortis: Survival its the Jungle Strykewyrm (Passive) and ForsBerg888 (Aggresive). Some monsters also have special abilities that will ex. un-equip the player's armour and weapon. The Chaos Elemental is very known for having special abilities ín Fortis: Economy, while the NPC Pkers are very known for having special abilities in Fortis: Survival PvM Motivation The main motivation for players to defeat monsters in Combat is to gain experience and drops. Those that wish to recieve experience tend to turn on auto-retaliate and go to an permanently aggresive monster, while those that wish to recieve drops will fight the advanced higher-tier monsters. Hellhounds is a popular place to train your combat while being away from keyboard, as the hellhounds will keep spawning and will keep attacking you as long as you are alive. If you are a low level, getting a Guthan's set is highly recommended. Places like this allows the players to gain fast levels with minimum attention to the screen. Locations and training spots similar to this exist on Fortis: Survival as well, but it's up to you to find those. Using weapons with high attack speed is more recommended then using weapons with high strength bonuses. This applies to all combat styles as long as you are training. Staying in one location for a long period of time called "Power leveling" Some monsters require you to use several attack styles, may it be Ranged, Melee or Magic while some require specific a one. Killing Kree'arra for example requires you to use Range, while killing Tormented Demons or the Kalphite Queen will require you to use a minimum of Melee and Range/Magic. Effective PvMing ''View the main article; Combat triangle '' When you are killing monsters it is recommended to have as high defence level as possible with a combination of a high Attack and Defence, Ranged or Magic. At the same time it is also very recommended to wear the best armour and weapon that you have or can afford. Remember to take good use of the combat triangle. Using magic against Dragons might not be the smartest idea you've had, but Ranged on the hand is very powerful against them. Remember that food and potions are vital, always bring them no matter who you are fighting. It never hurts to take procauctions. If you are going to battle a hard a monster, bring the best food and potions you have, can create or can afford. Category:Monsters Category:Drops Category:Rare drops Category:Loot Category:Bosses Category:PvM Category:PvP Category:Slayer Category:Combat Category:Training Category:Experience Category:Player versus Monster Category:Mobs